Darkness
by Suzurin
Summary: He is coming. Don’t let him leave your side. Beware." At the time, Miya had thought it was just a spam website... But now she knows better. They have to find out who's behind all this... That's hard to do when Shadow tries to leave her every other second.


**This idea has been in my head for a while, so I'm really happy I finally wrote it down. Yes, yes, I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories, but I'm out of ideas for two of them, and a whole load of stuff has been happening… Ah, anyways, enough with my problems. Onto the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog. I do however, own Miya, her family, and let's just say her world. Oh, I also own the plot.**

**Chapter 1: How it Started**

Darkness… Some people are fascinated by it, others are terrified of it. I used to love to be in the dark when I was a kid, but as I grew older, I slowly began to become more and more terrified of it. Spreading my body out as I floated, I wondered why that had become so. 'Well, all I know is that I'm not very scared now,' I thought, looking at the void around me.

It was only a dream, but by nature I should have been terrified. Why was this different? I didn't know, yet I found myself settling into the void as if it were my home…

…

Something tingled in the back of my mind. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the void, still dreaming… Wait. If you're dreaming, then how do you have a tingling in the back of your mind? I sat up as much as you can in a void, and looked around. It didn't feel so homey anymore. It felt wrong.

All wrong.

_I wasn't alone._

A glow pierced the darkness, and I found myself staring into two ruby eyes. My hand reached out towards them, and I heard one word.

"_Shadow._"

…

I woke with a start, breaths coming short and ragged, my pulse racing. Sitting up, I pulled at my long brown hair, as it was matted to my pajamas. I was drenched in sweat. I checked my alarm clock: 5:00 A.M. Damn. Too early to take a shower, no matter how desperately I need one. I knew it would wake the rest of my family, and there would be hell to pay if I did that.

Shivering, my thoughts drifted back to the dream. Now that I was awake, the thought of the void terrified me. Why was that? I paused, something else bugging me. Who had said "Shadow"? Was that me or the red eyes? Or… was it someone else? I shuddered, before pushing the subject away altogether.

I sat there, wondering what I should do now. Sleeping was out of the question. Hmmm… I slipped out of bed and silently went downstairs.

The computer screen lit up the kitchen in an eerie blue glow. I opened up an Internet browser and typed in "Shadow." I know, I know. I shouldn't have been expecting to get anything out of the ordinary. But I didn't know what else to do. I clicked on a link.

There was a ton of definitions… But none were satisfactory.

**Shadow:** (n) [shad·ow] **1. Darkened shape of something in light.** A darkened shape on a surface that falls behind someone or something blocking the light.

Doesn't help. My fist tightened. Shadows had a sad existence, if you really thought about it. Always destined to live behind someone, never allowed to show what they could do… A memory tried to wiggle it's way in, but I shook it off. That was the last thing I needed right now. I was just about to give up on the search, when another link caught my eye. No description, no long title, just one word: Shadow. I clicked on it.

It led me to a completely black webpage, nothing on it. My eyes went up to the URL. Yup, I was definitely on XOX .shadow. XOX… Suddenly, the page was filled with white cryptic characters, and it scrolled down page after page. Aw crap, don't tell me it downloaded any viruses onto the computer. I moved the cursor over to the red 'x' button, when it stopped. The characters vanished, and only ten words were left.

_He is coming. Don't let him leave your side. Beware._

The browser closed by itself, and left me sitting there dumbfounded. In a haze, I turned off the computer and went back to my room, hitting every squeaky step there was. I didn't notice.

Who was coming? What did it mean? How did it do that? And who was warning me and why? So many questions without answers. I retreated into my mind, leaving my body just sitting there on my bed. Okay, calm down Miya. Let's review what we know. I had a dream, in which two red eyes were staring at me, and I heard "Shadow". I looked it up on the computer, and I came across a strange website where it told me someone was coming. It also told me to not let him leave my side. Then it closed by itself.

See Miya? Not that much happened when you actually think about it… But I knew that it was a lot. At the time, I couldn't even begin to fathom the depth…

…

I blinked. Whoa. 'How long was I out of it?' I wondered, watching the light as it streamed through my window. I had a bad habit of spacing out for long periods of time, while thinking of absolutely nothing. Dazedly, I wandered into the bathroom, sure that everyone was awake by now. Shedding my pajamas, I turned the shower knob and stepped into the smooth stream of water. The rising steam made me relax. This would have been a perfect shower, if my thoughts didn't keep drifting back to that website.

I finished my shower and went back to my room, dressing in jeans and an around-the-house T-shirt. I made to leave…

_Th-thump._

The sound made me stop. What was that?

_He is coming._

The words flashed into my head. I jumped, looking this way and that. Who? What?

"_Shadow."_

A small ball of light appeared in the center of my room, then slowly expanded and grew brighter until I had to shield my eyes. Then all at once, it stopped, and was replaced by something large and black. Looking closer, it seemed to be an animal of some sort… With shoes? And gloves, I noted.

…I mentally slapped myself. That's NOT what I should be thinking about right now. My curiosity getting the better of me, I stepped a bit closer… Only to jump back as it began to move. The creature stood up, rubbing its head, and now I could tell that it was some sort of giant hedgehog. It began looking around, and even though my mind knew I should run, my body refused to move. The hedgehog spotted me, turning fully in my direction. I gasped.

Red eyes… No, it couldn't… But that was just a dream! …Right?

**Hmmm, not that much happened in the chapter. It was also a little too short for my tastes… But oh well. Man. This story is turning out to be darker than I originally thought it was going to be… Even I'm scared. Not a good sign. Well, I'll get started on chapter 2, so please click the button and review!**


End file.
